Team CFVY and Beyond!
by pokemon76543210
Summary: One shots about team CFVY with different shipping's. Chapter one is a Cookie crisp one.


_**Two Things**_

Hello this is a Cookie Crisps Fanfiction. Fox x Coco for those who don't know what the shipping name is.

I happen to love this shipping but I also love Yatsuhashi x Velvet and Velvet x Coco. So if I were to write a different fanfiction it might be one of those shipping that goes with all my shipping.

Don't forget to R and R :)

My Beta Reader is the lovely Mr. Stark357

~Pokemon 3

I OWN NOTHING

3rd person POV

Team CFVY had just gotten back from their newest, "away" mission. They were to go to a forest and get rid of a horde of Grimm. There ended up being more than what they thought there would be, but it wasn't too hard. They hadn't slept much for the 4 day mission because of Coco an Fox and were walking up to Ozpin's office… Well more like limping from the lack of sleep and their wounds since they weren't able to charge any of their aura.

Since they were not able to heal their wounds, they were going up to report, that they were back then they were to go to the infirmary to meet up with Velvet and Yatsuhashi. Once at Ozpin's office, Fox knocked on the door then they heard some movement and finally a voice beckoned them in. As they walked in, Coco almost fell only to be caught by Fox with an arm around her waist.

"Are you ok Coco?" He asked after she had regathered herself.

"Yeah it's just my ankle, I'll be ok so don't worry Fox." She said quickly then looked up to see Professor Goodwitch and Ironwood talking with Ozpin at his desk, watching them with a smile. Coco and Fox walked up to him to begin their debriefing.

"We are back from our away mission Headmaster." Coco said.

"Good to know. Are all of you ok? Was anyone badly injured?" He asked and watched as Coco shifted her weight and winced slightly.

"No sir. We are all fine, just tired. Once we all rest, our auras should fix up everything" Fox says knowing that Coco was in quite a bit of pain at the moment.

"That's good. So did anything go wrong during your mission at all?" He said after a minute.

"No. just more Grimm than usual, sir." Fox then looked at Coco to make sure, she was ok.

"Alright, now go meet up with the rest of your team." He said as he waved them off. As Coco started walking off, she had to use Fox as a makeshift crutch, so she didn't fall. By the time they were halfway there, Coco could barely walk and so Fox stopped.

"We are going to stop, so you can rest ok." Fox said as he slowly lowered her down against a wall then sat down next to her and started talking, "Ok, why did you do so much during the mission?" Finishing with a slight wince from the cut on his left leg.

"What do you mean? And have you looked at yourself? You're no better." She replied sharply.

"Coco, you look worse than Yatsuhashi, Velvet, and me put together." He said calmly.

"I don't look that bad… Do I?" She sounded worried now. Fox hugged her gently and said.

"Come on, you stayed awake while we slept and took out three times as many Grimm than all of us put together. You need to rest." He removed himself from her and looked at her face. She didn't have her glasses on because she lost them in battle.

"Fine, I will rest up for a few days on two conditions." She said with a small smile.

"What is it, you need?" Fox replied.

"First, you must kiss me and second, you must carry me back." She said the first with confidence but the second not so much. Fox chuckled and leaned his head down and kissed her. She was surprised but quickly started to kiss back and after a while, they broke apart, breathless.

"Coco, you know you never have to ask." After he finished talking, Coco pulled him down into another kiss which was much longer than the first. Coco waited a minute then hummed for a second and said with a wink. "I know but it's always more fun to ask."

Fox smiled and after a few minutes said, "Well let's go before Velvet gets worried and yells at us when we get back." He slowly got up then helped her up and after a second he picked her up bridal style and started walking to the infirmary. They were almost there when Coco started to speak.

"Thank you for doing this for me, Fox" She sounded sorry, that he had to carry her.

"Anytime Coco. I will gladly do this whenever you want me to, so just ask." Coco looked happy then closed her eyes and just enjoyed the ride. Fox continued to walk only stopping once to realize that his girlfriend was asleep and to adjust her in his arms ever so slightly.

Once there, he saw Velvet and said, "Hey guys, Coco is hurting too much to walk back so I carried her. Good thing too; she fell asleep. Anyway did you get checked in?" After a minute of Velvet's worried stare, that meant they are going to get yelled at later, she spoke.

"No. We waited for you but let's get Coco and you checked in. You guys are going to be in here for at the minimum four days and probably longer, but we should be in here only two." Pointing to Fox and Coco with a slight smile. After saying that, they all got checked in. Velvet was right with her rough estimate. Fox and Coco stayed there for around five days while Velvet and Yatsuhashi stayed for three. In the end though, Velvet was sure it was a win for both Coco and her boyfriend Fox.

 _ **Was that any good if so tell me and I was unsure about the ending so tell me if that was good any way I think that that is all expect more out of my team CFVY shipping's one shot collaboration thingy for real I don't even know what this is be serious I was a mess making it at first it was a Combat Totes one but I guess not so anyways sorry for rambling again if you want a certain shipping done PM me I'm open almost 24-7 so do that any thing else I guess not so BYE! :)**_

 _ **~Pokemon 3**_


End file.
